Bajo otra luz
by Crismoster025
Summary: Una historia de navidad de Invasor Zim- Gaz se encuentra sola en casa, los años pasaron, las personas cambiaron: ella medita en su soledad cuando alguien muy especial llegara para darle un regalo muy especial. Una historia ZAGR!


Diclaimer?: La siguiente historia es sin ánimo de lucro, los personajes de Invader Zim pertenecen a su dueño Jhonnen Vazques?, yo solo uso los personajes para darle otro sabor a tan gran serie como cualquier fanboy :3

Portada: La portada es de mi autoría, si gustáis poder buscarla en mi cuenta de Devianart, Crismoster25, creo que también hay un link en mi perfil de esta página -_-

Nota: Llegue tarde para el especial de Navidad pero ni modo, no soy bueno con los tiempos. No hay mucho para decir, espero sea del gusto, algo fluffy pero creo que no es Ooc?

-x-

Era la noche de Navidad, afuera copos de nieve caían con calma. Gaz se encontraba sola en su habitación, acostada pensaba en el hecho que la pasaría en soledad, tal vez sólo era la primera de muchas celebraciones iguales.

Su padre siendo el científico abocado que era usualmente no tendría tiempo para su familia; aunque en el caso de Navidad era debido a sus traumas. Una vez más vencido por el peso el hombre se excluyó en algún lugar desconocido alejado de cualquier ser vivo. Lo que dejó las preparaciones navideñas a la mitad, y ella no las iba a completar por supuesto.

Dib usualmente sería quien se encargaría de hacer una pequeña fiesta para ellos dos, celebrar y todo eso. Pero con los años su hermano fue volviéndose más como su padre, aunque lo negara: así fue dejando en segundo lugar los lazos con la familia, que sería ella; pero eso mucho no le importaba. Su hermano estaba loco y mientras más distancia entre ambos, mejor, al menos eso de decía.

Así su padre estaba desaparecido, a quien con suerte vería en año nuevo aunque lo mas seguro fuera que no. Y su hermano se marchó por sobre algo de detener a Zim para que no arruine la Navidad.

Ella no estaba triste ni nada de eso, ya acostumbrada a tener la familia que tenía. Los pocos deseos de tener una familia medianamente normal murieron unos años atrás, con catorces no se consideraba una niña para seguir pensando así.

Pero su problema de la noche no era sobre eso, el problema era el paquete sostenía en sus manos. Un regalo de Zim...

Sin previo aviso el alienígena llegó ese día para poner el obsequio en sus manos, decir un escueto " Feliz Navidad" y marcharse tan rápido como vino. Ella no pudo decir o hacer nada, para cuando quiso hacerlo Zim ya no estaba.

Desde entonces había estado en su cuarto no queriendo pensar en eso: la música no la ayudó a hacerlo, ni pensar en otras cosas. Simplemente volvía a pensarlo.

Con la adolescencia el alienígena comenzó a... confundirla. Un día años atrás, tres para ser precisos: Zim sólo se sentó a su lado con un SlaveGame3 y le propuso jugar una partida. Uno pensaría que esto terminó en un plan para conquistar la tierra o destruir a su hermano; pero no era el caso. En primera ella enseñó a los dos con dolorosas condenas a no meterla en su enemistad, y ellos lo aprendieron. Y más importante, Zim nunca hizo nada extraño: sólo jugaron.

Sucedió muchas veces desde ese día, sólo jugaban: a veces competían, otras usaban el modo cooperativo. Y no todo se redujo a la saga de El cazador de cerdos vampiros, jugaron la gran variedad de juegos que el SlaveGame posee. Ella no lo incitó, nunca fue a buscarlo ni nada: Zim fue quien pedía las partidas, lo hizo el primer año, después sólo se sentaría a su lado y sacaría su SlaveGame.

Ella creyó que cuando el SlaveGame4 saliera esto se acabaría por alguna razón, claro que no fue así ya que el irken se actualizó al mismo tiempo que ella. Todo sólo siguió su curso, fue una rutina que se repetía algunos días. Incluso a veces fuera de la eskuela, como el parque o la casa de alguno.

Dib so volvió literalmente loco tratando de entenderlo, y si lo hubiera hecho al menos su inútil hermano habría servido de algo por una vez; pero como siempre sólo demostró lo inservible que era. Incluso llegó a rendirse, a simplemente dejar de lado el hecho que su hermana compartía con su eterno enemigo. Inútil.

El hecho en si no debería ser tan importante, dos adolescentes jugando videojuegos en sus tiempos libres: debería ser algo normal, algo simplemente común. Pero en su vida NADA era normal, y todo lo que lo era es porque ella busco que así sea. Zim es un alienígena que quería destruir o conquistar la tierra, y era terrible en su trabajo. Ella no debería perder el tiempo con él, evitarse las jactaciones de superioridad del irken cuando con viles trampas le ganaba, ni las expresiones linda de rabia de este cuando ella se le burlaba al venderlo... expresiones linda?

"Pero en qué rayos estas pensando!?"

Rodó con un grito de frustración, sintiendo más sangre ir hacia sus mejillas.

"Cuando... tu rostro se vuelve más.. . rosa, es... eh... lindo de ver"

Gaz se retorció como si fuera herida, agitó las manos sobre su cuerpo como si tratará de quitarse algo sucio "Ughh* sentimientos" Pensó con desagrado, sintiéndose estúpida.

Zim la confundía, no debería confundirla, no debería dejarse confundir. No quería sentir esas cosas estúpidas que sentía, Zim es un idiota, es así de simple, no había nada más ahí, nada que rescatar ni para ver. Nada que la debiera hacer sentir como se siente.

Tomo el paquete pequeño, en el no había nada más que un típico regalo navideño, al menos por fuera ya que no lo abrió. Debería tirarlo, no lo hizo ni lo hacia, debería abrirlo y ver si era algo de su gusto, destruirlo si no lo era. Nuevamente no lo hizo.

PAKK POC*

Por instinto ante el fuerte ruido, escondido el regalo debajo de su almohada. Al girarse a la ventana encontró a Zim, colgado y atrapado por las luces navideñas. Tras verse un momento, el alienígena movió su mano saludando con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Gaz lo analizo un momento, finalmente le dio la espalda para ignorarlo: con algo de suerte su confusión moriría congelada y le ahorraría muchos problemas.

Ahhhh*

Un grito y más sonidos fuera de la ventana, al volver la vista se encontró a Dib: en el mismo estado que Zim. Al verla la saludo de la misma manera, entre expresiones de molestia entre los idiotas parecían avergonzados de la situación.

Nuevamente su accionar fue ignorar, sus problemas colgados con las horas serían paletas heladas; ser hija única y ya no estar confundida parecía un buen futuro.

WHOOOSH* PAK*

Ella suspiró pesadamente antes de girarse, efectivamente una tercera persona estaba ahí, igual que el resto. Su padre pareció algo mareado antes de mirarla, los tres la saludaron.

Eran idiotas al ponerla en tal duda, ahora ella no podía dejar a su padre morir pero no quería estar ni un momento con Zim: Dib no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Finalmente el amor por su padre pudo más, después de todo, él es quien paga sus videojuegos.

-x-

"Bien, expliquen"

Gaz ordenó de pie y brazos cruzados, el hombre y los adolescentes estaban de rodillas revisando sus áreas afectadas por el agarré de los cables, como las muñecas.

"Claro hija, estaba tratando de atrapar a esa rata obesa de Santa así que cuando mis trampas de activaron salí al techo a revisar pero fui atrapado también!" Explicó con orgullo su padre, sobran las razones para no estarlo pensó ella.

Viro hacia Dib, quien se lanzaba miradas hostiles con su enemigo, al ver como ella le lanzaba una mirada mortífera dejó de hacerlo "Y-Yo rastree a Zim hacia aquí, mi propia casa! Cuando lo enfrente active las trampas y terminamos así" Explicó calmándose un poco, seguramente por papá, que evitaría que fuera sentenciado de momento.

Finalmente cruzó la mirada con el irken, la mantuvo como pudo: odiaba que sus ojos falsos sean de un violeta... llamativo. Agitó sus pensamientos sin sentido "Y bien?" Exigió al ver que Zim no parecía querer hablar.

"Zim quería verte- Es decir! Vine a arruinar la navidad!... Sep, eso es creíble"

El idiota pareció satisfecho con su mentira ignorando que sus intenciones verdaderas ya fueron confesadas. Gaz se esforzó para no sentirse avergonzada y demostrarlo, aún así su rostro ardía. Uniendo las historia se percató de que tal vez el invasor estuvo observándola quien sabe cuanto, esto aumento su vergüenza ¿Acaso Zim estuvo todo el tiempo viéndola patalear en la cama? ¿Viendo como ella no dejaba de ver el regalo que él le dio?

"También odias la Navidad?"

Su padre interrumpió su derrumbe interior, el hombre colocó una mano en el hombro del alienígena mal disfrazado "Claro, por qué no? Es una tradición humana bastante sin sentido" Zim se encogió de hombros con obviedad, su padre ante esto pareció brillar de emoción.

"Excelente! Únete a mi extranjero Zim! Podemos destruir esta farsa! Ustedes también mis hijos!" El hombre saltó con el puño en alto, de pie corrió a la salida para sorpresa de todos "A Las naves hipersónicas!"

"E-Espera papá! Eso no tiene sentido!" Lo detuvo por muchas razones, la principal era no ir a ninguna aventura sin sentido. El hombre se paro en la puerta "Tienes razón hija" Ella suspiró por conseguir detener al desequilibrado hombre que la trajo al mundo.

"El trineo de Santa es más rápido que un hipersónico, sería una pérdida de tiempo perseguirlo, debemos hacer una trampa! Algo infalible! Todos a la sala!"

"Por supuesto" Lamentó ella, ilusa al pensar que podía meter algo de razón en la cabeza del científico.

"Juro que si me giró y los encuentro peleando desearan haber quedado colgando afuera"

Al volver la mirada a los dos idiotas: Zim estaba sobre Dib, ambos se sostenían por el cuello del abrigo, listos para darse de puñetazos, la observaron con sorpresa "Muere larva Dib- Es decir! Pelear quéééé? Zim es un caballero mongol" El invasor soltó al humano y se alejó fingiendo ignorancia.

"Seh nadie está peleando, y es caballero inglés Zim"

"Inglés? Ni siquiera pueden recuperar este continente!"

"No se trata de eso la frase.."

Ella los ignoró, sólo chasqueo los dedos antes de ir hacia la sala: el sonido de la seguridad de su habitación encendiéndose fue seguido por gritos de lamentaciones.

-x-

Los adornos, la música, los aromas y el ambiente en general era el típico: triste es saber que todo esto sólo era debido a que su padre quería engañar a Santa. Fingir que eran una familia perfectamente normal y dar seguridad a la entidad de la Navidad para atraparle. En fin, algo triste.

Al menos fue divertido ver a su padre obligar a Dib y Zim a hacer los preparativos, cocinar, decorar y todo eso. Lo hicieron en tiempo récord; aunque claro que con tecnología avanzada uno se ahorraba mucho tiempo, pero ver a Zim ser envuelto en papel de regalo y a Dib casi ser convertido en pollo tostado le hizo la noche. Realmente incluso con cosas simples fallaban de maneras muy tontas, divertidas para ella.

Ella no hizo nada, sólo vigilar el progreso y evitar que los idiotas luchen o traten de matarse en el proceso. Al menos pensó que no tendría ningún trabajo esa noche, lamentablemente su padre planeaba algo distinto: el hombre apareció en un momento con el típico traje navideño de chica en sus brazos, obviamente siendo la única chica presente no podía ser de otra manera. Alguien debía mostrar el espíritu navideño, así terminó con un vestido algo infantil rojo con los pliegues blancos, así como el estúpido gorro en sintonía.

Los dos idiotas cometieron el error de reírse de ella, estando su padre presente no pudo condenarlos; pero se encargaría de hacerlo en el futuro.

Así llegando a la diez de la noche, todos se sentaron a la mesa: Dib vestía una disfraz estilo elfo, viéndose más idiota de lo usual. Zim no se vio eludido por la humillación de usar un disfraz. En su caso fue el típico traje navideño de reno: fue extraño verlo con nariz, aunque está fuera roja.

Y ahí estaban los tres, visiblemente avergonzados, claramente sintiéndose ridículos pero poco y nada podían hacer. Cuando al profesor se le metía algo no había quien lo pare.

"Podría ser peor... podría ser Dib"

Zim como siempre no podía estar callado, ella se río en concordancia, realmente ser su hermano sería mucho peor que cualquier cosa "Oye! Silencio alíen, te gustaría ser yo para vencerte como lo hago" El dork se señaló así mismo, el invasor se le río.

"Vencerme? Sigo vivo, nadie cree que sea un extraterrestre y la conquista de este planeta está al alcance de mis asombrosas manos. Si aún no lo he hecho es por qué me divierte"

"Qué te divierte?" Ella indago con curiosidad, el irken siempre decía eso pero no decía nada realmente.

"Ahhh si, mis sirvientes están ocupados en una misión, por ello su ausencia"

Ehh, ahí está, siempre diciendo cosas que nadie pregunto "Que tonto" Dib dijo y en silencio ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Ignorando como siempre Zim cuando alguien señalaba algún defecto de él, sacó un extraño dispositivo. Al parecer no le importaba lo suficiente para no mostrarlo.

Divertido es que los hologramas hayan aparecido sobre el pollo horneado: Skoodge, Gir y Mini-Moose en pequeñas proyecciones a escala aparecieron "Soldado Skoodge reporte de la misión" Zim ordenó haciendo saltar al otro irken.

"S-Si amo Zim! Logramos localizar a la invasora Tenn, pero aún no la enfrentamos: sospechó que tiene un contingente de unidades SIR... puedo manejarlo por mi mismo, se lo aseguró" Con una mano en la antena derecha informó, bajo el rifle de plasma deteniéndose. Gir pareció atento a algo, luego se puso a bailar, M-Moose parecía alentarlo.

"Bien, repórtese cuando haya concluido la misión, recuerda que Zim no acepta fracasos"

Mostrándose serio sentenció, el otro irken asintió con gesto militar "Si Zim Y- Yo -"

Una extraña interferencia se hizo presente y las imágenes holográficas se distorsionaron, ella y su hermano vieron con dudas al invasor "Hay sólo es interferencia, seguro todo está bien" Dijo Zim encogiéndose de hombros.

"Nn-nnooo- ! Es una trampa! Nn-Nno está Bienn! AHHHH! Es Hhh-Hooribleee!"

El irken ante sus miradas corto la transmisión "Nah, saldrán adelante, Skoodge siempre fue dramático" Nuevamente el invasor se mostró despreocupado, o tenia confianza en sus sirvientes o simplemente no les importaban lo suficiente, seguramente era lo segundo.

"Qué fue eso de la invasora Tenn?"

Obviamente Dib ni evitaría preguntar "Oh nada, otra irken que quiere mi trabajo. Cada año parecen multiplicarse, uno creería que a esta altura ya habrían aprendido la leccion" Rió el irken recordando sus víctimas seguramente.

"Ohhh Mannn, pudimos haber ido a una aventura en ves de estar aquí? Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

Su hermano gimoteó, ella no evitó pensar que era un idiota "En primera no hables en manada mano-gusano, en segunda suenas como si el glorioso Zim necesitase de tu ayuda para eliminar a la competencia, lo que por supuesto es algo ridículo"

"Qué? Qué hay de Tak o Vesícula? Seguramente ya estarías muerto sin mi, además es mi planeta, estoy en mi derecho de defenderlo de los tuyos"

"Nada nada, sucias invenciones. Hablas de dos circunstancias milagrosas, pero que sucedió en los otros seis casos? Sólo estorbaste y terminaste medio muerto, ni siquiera fuiste útil de señuelo con Zuja"

"Me lanzaste en una cúpula de escape frente a un crucero! Qué se supone que hiciera!? Ni siquiera podía evitar se fusilado!"

Mientras los idiotas se envolvían en otra discusión estúpida, ella sufrió uno de sus mareos: posiblemente la bilis que generaba tener que escucharlos. Ella también se vio metidas en esas "Aventuras" Aunque no quería ni recordarlo, odiaba ese aspecto de su vida mal. Algunas chicas iban a tiendas con amigos y sus preocupaciones más importantes eran sobre el chico que le gustaba o ir mal en los estudios. Para ella no era el caso, debía estar pendiente de que su hermano no terminé muerto o que el estúpido mundo no sea destruido. Para el caso también ver que el alienígena no lleve al mundo a un caos total con algún experimento fallido, como odiaba eso de él.

"Muy bien chicos podemos comenzar"

Su padre llegó para cortar la discusión, momento ideal para no morir de hambre o para no matar a los idiotas. Su padre como único accesorio navideño, tenía un árbol pequeño en el pecho de su bata, realmente odiaba la festividad.

-x-

Gaz estaba un tanto más tranquila, para lo que su vida era, la cena paso con bastante normalidad. Zim y su padre hablaban amistosamente como las pocas veces que coincidieron en algún punto, se caían bien por sus aspectos científicos. Dib hacia sus observaciones entrando en la conservación fácilmente, aprendió a no ser tan Dib: dejando de lado sus acusaciones y todo lo paranormal, demostraba ser bastante aplicado en lo científico.

"Si los moduladores fueran invertidos y la transfiguración modificada en el intervalo de Antich resolverías el fallo de cinco segundos en la fase de ignición"

Los tres voltearon a verla como si tuviera una tercera cabeza, sorpresa y silencio.

"Soy hija de un genio, que esperaban?"

Gruño volviendo a devorar su pierna de pollo, su padre río orgulloso, Dib también lo hizo. Ignoró como pudo la mirada significativa que Zim le dio.

Apreciaba esos momentos, también los pequeños pero significativos cambió en su entorno. No todo empeoró o se complicó con el paso del tiempo, vinieron cosas buenas. Hace un año Zim y Dib fueron internados por dos meses en una institución mental: ciertamente no fue una linda experiencia para ellos pero aprendieron a comportarse mejor. Zim dejó de ser tan gritón e errático y se comprometió a ser más humano para no repetir el ir a un manicomio. Dib se igual manera dejó muchos de sus aspectos desagradables de obsesivo compulsivo, el hablar sólo ea algo que ahora escasamente hacia. Ella disfruto lo máximo esos dos meses, dejando la soledad de lado: su padre la acompaño un poco más ese tiempo, un gesto lindo; aunque también tenía otra cara. Fue su padre quien mando a Zim y Dib a la casa de la risa, la razón, la destrucción de los laboratorios Membranas a mano de estos: definitivamente la gota que rebalso el vaso. Así con la destrucción de su lugar de trabajo su padre tubo tiempo libre que dio en calidad para con ella.

De hecho debería estar agradecida con los idiotas por esos dos meses, nada hubiera ocurrido de no ser por su enemistad.

Triktriktrik*

Gaz hizo un sonido que recordaba a las corrientes eléctricas, como se esperaba Dib y Zim temblaron en sus asientos. Ambos le dieron una fea mirada, a lo que ella río por lo bajo.

Terapia de choques pensó divertida.

-x-

"No puedo creer que haya caído de nuevo, yo el todopoderoso Zim"

"Qué estupidez"

Ambos se quejaron, como no hacer menos si fueron engañados vilmente. Al igual que un año atrás, las circunstancias de la vida lo llevaron bajo el muerdago y por circunstancia ella hablaba de su padre.

Ella intentó hacer entender a su padre que el sujeto verde no le gustaba, pero hablar con su progenitor era muchas veces más imposible a que una piedra sangre. Y ahí estaban sus gestos paternales, nada como ayudar a una hija con el chico que le gusta; aunque no fuera el caso, sólo era confusión. Tal vez era en parte su culpa por querer algo más normal, y que más normal que tener novio? Era de lo más común en la adolescencia, bueno no para Dib, pero Dib era Dib.

Así volvieron a verse debajo del muerdago "Tu cara es estúpida" Le dijo a lo que el invasor rodó los ojos "Si creo lo dijiste anteriormente" Zim demostrando su habilidad en el sarcasmo, ella le dio una mala mirada.

Gaz tanteo la diferencia de altura, el alienígena le llevaba un poco más que una cabeza, lo que no debería ser. No sabía por qué Zim creció, y no estaba dispuesta a preguntar: ya suficiente alardeaba el invasor por su altura como para inflarle el ego más.

Ella sabía que el alienígena le temía más a su padre que a ella, así que no buscaría ofenderlo de ninguna manera, así que si su padre indicaba algo así lo haría. Ella no iba arruinar el ambiente, ya bastante cambió su suerte para tener una cena navideña en familia, si había sacrificios que hacer pues no había de otra: aunque no era tan un sacrificio.

Zim dejó las manos sobre sus hombros, ella prosiguió a inclinarse de puntillas con las manos en el pecho de él. Maldijo las estúpidas sensaciones en su vientre, no eran mariposas seguro eran gusanos de algo malo en la comida. Los nervios pronto se hicieron presentes, no evitó considerar toda la situación estúpida.

Finalmente los efímeros labios de Zim sellaron los suyos, cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Un beso de tres segundos era suficiente... se separaron a los nueves.

"Muy lindo! Buena tradición"

Se separaron tras la fotografía que tomo su padre, para su vergüenza claro. Mirando en distintas direcciones noto a Dib contra la ventana en la sala, observaba por la ventana con las manos tapándose los oídos: ojos que no ven, supuso ella. Agradecía el gesto, realmente odiaba cuando se ponía en papel del hermano protector.

"Ahora el típico amistoso juego de fútbol americano!"

Su padre llamó con puño alto "Papá, está nevando afuera " Su hermano señaló, dio una mirada algo incrédula al progenitor.

"Owwww"

Ella lo dudo pero el sumido que hiso su padre la fue convenciendo "Tengo una idea"

-x-

Ella estaba sentada al lado de su padre, Dib y Zim en los sofás individuales "Agrrh Diiib? Es como un minusválido!" El invasor se quejó como era esperado "Oye! Estoy aquí!" Su hermano se quejó pero nadie le presto mucha atención.

"Seremos yo y papá, contra los idiotas. Es lo natural " Ella gruño con frialdad, esto no tuvo el efecto que quiso.

"Pero que tal el científico y el tipo verde? Ehhh? Es como la pareja más típica, contra los hermanos monstruos! Eso es más natural"

Su padre elevó una mano para opinar de la idea del invasor, ella le bajo la mano "Seremos yo y papá contra ustedes. Esto no está a discusión Zim" Con el idiota se mantuvieron la mirada por un tiempo tenso, hasta que finalmente el alienígena se rindió.

"Bien! Maldición... No me falles Dib o si no!"

Zim agitó el puño como amenaza, su hermano lo imitó de manera molesta y burlona. El irken parecía querer ponerse de pie para una pelea pero el lugar donde estaba y la situación no se lo permitía, así que tomo su controlador con un gruñido.

Sonrió satisfecha, buscando en el registro de juegos de su StationSoul. Dib y su padre tomaron sus controladores correspondientes: realmente por sus razones no tenían mucho que decir al respecto. Los videojuegos eran cosas de ella y Zim.

De ella dando palizas virtuales al alienígena. Con alguna milagrosa victoria de parte de este.

Tras poner el último HFL vago por las opciones de partido amistoso y la elección de equipos: mientras se avanzaba noto "esa" expresión en Zim. Era una de alguien que no tenía idea de lo que veía.

"Qué rayos es esto?"

La pregunta lo confirmó, ella parpadeo confundida "Zim ya jugamos esto antes" Indicó y recibió mirada con ceja elevada "Zim no lo cree"

"Oye yo recuerdo este juego! Aunque creo que era otra versión "

Oh, claro, fue con el idiota de su hermano. Eso no está bien: Zim era un mejor jugador pero si no tenía idea del juego no serviría de rival. No sería una competencia y eso le molestó "Vamos, que esto sólo sea un juego amistoso" Su padre le puso la mano en la cabeza para animarla, posiblemente. Así que asintió antes de dar una explicación al invasor.

-x-

ESTÚPIDO ESTÚPIDO INFELIZ MALDITO ALIEN!

Gaz presionó los botones con furia mientras gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, fue engañada! Ultrajado fue su honor y buena voluntad!

Todo marchó como se esperaba, su padre siendo normal y ella sólo jugando sin ganas mantuvo una ventaja de diez puntos todo el tiempo. Zim y Dib se esforzaba pero no parecían poder cambiar el hecho que los condenaba, lanzaban pequeñas quejas al respecto pero no pasaba de eso.

Pero TODO fue una mentira desde el principio, el invasor sabía jugar, sólo esperaba el último cuarto de tiempo. Le sonrió antes de hacerlo, con su sonrisa sádica y cruel, revelando sus afilados colmillos.

Cuando el último cuarto empezó ella no pudo ver que la golpeó, dos toshdown y una patada la dejó junto a su padre sólo un mísero punto arriba. Dib alucinaba por la habilidad del invasor, su padre sólo daba risas negando con la cabeza por qué claro, para él era sólo un juego.

Pero no para ellos.

Zim la hizo! Esa podrido bastardo la engaño por completo! Le vio la cara! Aprovecho de ser el único que conocía su mala memoria, algo como su lento desarrollo físico a causa de tantos videojuegos y comida chatarra: lo sabía y se aprovechó sin ningún miramiento. Le mintió descaradamente fingiendo ignorancia y tomando ventaja de la cara de imbécil verde que tenía. Sabía que ella no se lo tomaría en serio de esa manera, que simplemente dejaría pasar el tiempo manteniendo una corta diferencia.

"Yeah! Toma eso!"

"Wow!"

Festejos de los idiotas tras el empate, ella gritaba por dentro, quería hacerles daño, mucho daño! Pero se controlaba, ella no perdería! No de esa manera!

Su ira fue suprimida, cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en el núcleo frío donde su racionalidad gobernada, necesitaba la oscuridad gélida no la que arde.

Dib fue intimidado por el cambió, su mirada sobre la pantalla rápidamente. Zim sonreía, conocía ese cambio como para ser afectado. Su padre parecía ajeno a todo.

"Juguemos"

Murmuró simplemente, estaba en la zona. Diez minutos definirían todo.

-x-

Perdía... Ella perdía y quedaba la última jugada, dos puntos abajo... No se mostró afectada por fuera pero su núcleo frío empieza a derretirse.

Era el centro y aprovechó eso, espero mientras Dib y Zim se les avanzaban con desesperación para defender el último minuto. Idiotas pensó, su padre pasó desapercibido y quedó libre en el mejor momento, ella lanzó un artero pase: era todo y sonrió, la jugada típica que no podía fallar.

"Profesor Membrana"

Zim llamo un poco la atención del hombre que parecía en un planeta distinto por su calma, ella tuvo esas malas sensaciones en el vientre: esa intuición femenina que le indicaba que algo iría mal.

"Quisiera tomar la mano de su hija en matrimonio" Pidió el alienígena con calma y seriedad, aun con la vista en la pantalla.

"Eh?" Fue totalmente descolocada, todo en ella sólo se detuvo. Apenas percibió a Dib ahogarse con el aire y balbucear incoherencias que no llegó a entender "Qué?.."

"¡ELLA ES DEMASIADO JOVEN!"

Su padre se puso de pie, en su arrebato el controlador se partió por la mitad entre sus manos: el jugador virtual que manejaba, atrapó el balón pero con el control destruido sólo se quedó de parado mientras Zim se dirigía a taclèarlo.

Q-Q-Qué rayos!?

Ella cayó al fin en la trampa! Nuevamente el estúpido alíen se atrevió! Su padre también de dio cuenta "Im-Imposible!" Cayó el hombre con las manos y la mirada al suelo: la mente más brillante del planeta, embaucado por sólo un estudiante con Zimtrossis. Era desolador.

Ella sólo registro el entorno mientras en su interior emisiones y sentimientos estallaban sin control.

Zim fue sonriendo mientras hacia un taclè al paralizado jugador virtual, el rejol marco el final del partido y la victoria. Los sonido se opacaron ante la naciente risa del invasor.

"Si! Toma eso!" El irken dejó su controlador en la pequeña mesa central para luego saltar y ponerse de pie en el sofá "¡En tu cara de niña humana Gaz-Losser! ¡En tu propia casa!" El idiota hiso el chiste al ser visitante en todos los sentidos, señalándola y riéndose en su cara.

"¡Victoria! ¡Victoria para el equipo Zim y su esclavo Dib!"

El irken hizo una pose narcisista que uno vería en competiciones de físico culturista, Dib señaló el hecho de no ser un esclavo: parecía más calmado al saber que su rival no quería casarse con ella y todo fue una asquerosa y repugnante treta.

Ella se quedó con el controlador en su regazo, los temblores llegaron con una furia ardiente: sentía que tendría uno de sus tic como que su cabeza haga un giró de 380 grados.

Su padre la saco un poco de si al ponerse de pie, mientras Zim bajo del sofá "Zim... manipulaste mis emociones para ganar en un juego" El hombre expreso en la más fina neutralidad, daba un poco de miedo de hecho.

"Así es!"

El irken dijo alegremente, con los ojos chinos y la lengua sacada a un lado ah! Por qué rayos era tan Lindo!?

"Utilizaste mi amor por mi hija de manera cruel y despiadada" Su padre continuo, con las manos sobre los hombros de Zim, casi sobre él "A-Asi es" Esta vez el invasor se notó visiblemente nervioso.

Fue un momento de silencio tenso, nadie parecía saber que haría su padre.

"¡Serás un científico excepcional!"

Ovaciono el hombre dando la típica palmadas en la espalda del invasor mientras reia "Nah, no es para tanto" Algo apenado el idiota dijo riendo también.

Qué esperabas? Se pregunto a si misma, con una sonrisa que percibió como de demencia: dejándose engullir por esta.

"Oye papá eso no está bien" Dib señaló un tanto incrédulo "Tranquilo hijo cuando te cures se que serás un excelente científico!" El hombre le dio el pulgar arriba para retirarse riendo. Su hermano sólo suspiró.

Zim se colocó delante de ella, sonriendo se inclinó bastante para nivelar altura, con una mano en la cintura "Y Bien~~~? Gaz-Losser. Algo que decir al respecto de tu humillante derrota~? Ehhhhh~?" Molestó como sólo él podía ser se burló, los ojos de ella se estaban crispando "Oh Al fin vas a reconocer la gloria del máximo invasor~? Mnhhh~~* Vas a hacerlo~? Vas a hacerlo ~?" El infeliz comenzó a repetir y repetir incandola en la frente con un dedo, los huesos de ella tronaron en anticipación.

"Zim yo no... Oh olvidado, continúa " Dib tomo distancia para que la sangre no lo salpicara.

Ella estalló.

Se puso de pie tan rápido que el invasor casi cae de espaldas, tomó al bastardo por el cuello y lo inclinó hasta tocar su nariz con la inexistente de él "Escúchame maldito imbécil descerebrado estúpido babeante excreMENTO EXISTENCIAL ENORME BASURA TÚ! PEDAZO DE ZIM!"

"Z-Zim no es un insulto" Aún atemorizado se atrevió a hablar, ella le ignoro.

"Crees que este juego significó algo? Ahhh? Crees que hacer trampa te hace un mejor jugador que yo? Ehh? Qué algo a cambiado?" Choco más el rostro con el invasor, ella sentía el exceso de saliva caer por la barbilla así como sus tic's más notables: debería verse mal pero no le importaba tres pepinos.

Aún cuando parecía al borde de orinarse encima, el idiota bastardo se atrevió a sonreír: la locura en sus ojos que se reflejaba con la propia "Acaso hay dudas" Y eso fue todo.

Ella lo hizo, sin importar las consecuencias: su padre, a donde pueda terminar ni NADA! NADIE IMPEDIRÍA QUE LO HICIERA Y NADIE LO IMPIDIÓ!

ELLA LO BESO! Partió sus labios contra los pocos de Zim, lo tomó por detrás de la cabeza, profundizando el beso con la mayor de las brusquedades. El alíen abrió la boca y ella la invadió con la lengua, luchando con la larga y serpientiante de Zim: como pudo logró tomar esa llamativa lengua y la succionó con un grosero sonido, el alienígena gimió en lo alto... ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTABA HACIENDO!?

Le dio un artero rodillazo en el centro del estómago, Zim cayó duramente con un lamento "Mi-squidli-spooch" Gimió con algunas lágrimas. Dib estába con los ojos y la boca expandida a más no poder, pidiendo una explicación que ella no daría.

Gaz sonrió y se tocó los labios con los dedos, luego le dio una patada a Zim para huir corriendo. Necesitaba terapia, necesitaba mucha terapia!

-x-

Ella bajo nuevamente a la planta baja, estaba... calmada. Algunas de las cosas de Dib estaban destruidas ya que ella necesitaba desahogarse, pero su hermano seguro no se molestaría mucho: siempre algo destruía su habitación después de todo.

Al ingresar a la cocina donde se llevó a cabo la cena, encontró a Zim y Dib hablando bastante relajados. Lo que activo sus alertas.

"... te lo digo humano, Skoodge puede ser muchas cosas; pero también es un irken, él estará bien"

"Pero se enfrenta a una irken"

"Si pero... Hay ahora estoy preocupado"

"Qué tonto.. Oh, hey Gaz, ya estas bien?" Dib la noto y le sonrió a lo que ella estrechó la mirada con pura desconfianza "Muy bien que sucede aquí? Indago con las manos en la cintura.

Su hermano suspiró rodando los ojos "Hemos hecho muchas cosas humana, de las cuales te darían kañakas ñakas enfermizas con sólo oírlas" Zim se adelantó, lo que fue mejor: su hermano aburría cuando explicaba las cosas "Así que hace un tiempo marcamos de lo que no hablaríamos y los aspectos en la vida del otro donde no podemos interferir" El invasor parecía querer comunicarse con el extraño dispositivo en su mano.

Eso tenía sentido, pensó sentándose: explicaba un par de cosas. Tal vez ella era uno de esos aspectos de la vida de Zim donde Dib no puede interferir, al menos cuando jugaban videojuegos.

"Es como lo de Dib besuqueando la nave de Tak?" Divertida señaló, el alíen presente río con un clásico del mono-larva*

"Y-Yo no me besuqueo con la nave de Tak! Sólo entraste al lugar cuando caí sobre el tablero con mi cara!" Ella negó con la cabeza, meterse con su hermano era muy fácil.

"Bien, Skoodge está muerto. Fue un gran soldado, va por ti Skoodge" Guardando el dispositivo de comunicación con el que al parecer no recibió respuesta, Zim prosiguió con beber ponche. Que junto a los sándwiches era lo único que quedaba de la cena, jugar siempre le re abría el apetito.

Así que ella estiró su mano, la cual llegó al mismo momento que la de Zim a sándwich "Qué crees que-?"

"Pero qué ra-?"

"Detente"

"Tú detente"

Finalmente tras el silencio Zim tomo otro sándwich, ella recogió el suyo y se reclino en su silla "Genial" pensó con molestia, ahora hablaban al mismo tiempo, Argh!* Era tan cliché! Por qué no sólo pasaban a la boda y le ahorraban el trabajo de entenderse a sí misma!?

"Siento que debería señalar lo obvio, pero no lo hare"

Dib se unió para terminar los sándwiches, ellos le dieron una mala mirada por sus insinuaciones estúpidas.

"Cállate Dib"

Si, lo dijeron al mismo tiempo... malditos clichés!

-x-

"Así que... Si mis conocimientos humanos no fallan, sólo quedaría el famoso brindis no?"

"No puedes quedarte callado por cinco minutos verdad?" Ella le cuestionó, el enojo de haber perdido volvió, era culpa de la adolescencia.

"Oh por lo contrario Gaz-Losser, Debes recordad que necesito seis minutos de silencio para vencerte en el Murder Kombat"

"Ñiñiñiñiñiñiñi* Así de idiota suenas"

Uuhhw* La larga lengua del idiota bailo con burla insultante, ella respondió de la misma manera.

Bien, eran infantiles, pero a quien diablos le importaba.

"Wow... ustedes si que eh... se llevan bien" Dib parecía divertido, ella no dignifico eso con una respuesta "Aún sigo esperando mi respuesta" Zim por su parte desvió el tema, muy astuto.

"Bueno, además del brindis también falta lanzar fuegos artificiales"

"Oh si, la pirotecnia" El alienígena inició esa risa que anunciaba uno de sus planes, lo que significaba problemas.

"No intentes nada Zim, no está noche" Ella lo dijo de manera de ultimátum, el idiota alzó las manos fingiendo ignorancia.

Ella no pudo ampliar su amenaza ya que su padre regresó.

-x-

Tras un momento de hablar mas estupidez científicas, finalmente llegó el momento de brindar pero rápidamente también esto se complicó.

"Por la ciencia!" "Por lo paranormal!" "Por Zim!"

Los tres idiotas se observaron con indignación, la discusión en la puerta.

"Oye, oye, oye. Soy el adulto aquí, debemos brindar por lo mío"

"Papá ya hicimos mucho de lo que querías! Puedes cederme esto!"

"Zim! Zim! Zim!"

Ella aceptó que sin importar sus deseos, estaba condenada a tener que soportar la idiotez de los demás, era algo inevitable.

"Cada uno sólo brinde por lo suyo" Señaló lo obvio, hubo cierta resistencia a la idea, pero con el tiempo corriendo y la tradición con una hora específica, tuvieron que ceder.

Mientras chocaban las copas, se percató de que era la primera vez que brindaba. Un hecho curioso, le dio una sensación algo incómoda y un poco de cierta eh... felicidad? Bah* quien sabe.

"Por más logros científicos!" Su padre celebró alegremente, los otros sólo se encogiéndose de hombros, por supuesto que su padre les dio una mala mirada por eso.

"Por desenmascarar más hechos paranormales!" Nadie dignifico las palabras de su hermano con algún tipo de reacción, él gimió un Oye!*

"Por otro periodo de gloria para el magnánimo e asombroso Zim!" El invasor brillo con una sonrisa y una mano en el pecho. Ellos aportaron la mirada, era demasiado narcisismo.

Finalmente quedó ella, no tenía nada preparado: no tenía idea de que decir así que salió lo primero que se le vino a la mente "Por una vida... más normal"

Los tres la vieron, y luego inclinaron la cabeza a un lado: sus expresiones dejaron en claro que no la entendían para nada. Quería llorar, y para alguien como ella eso decía mucho.

"Seh... por qué no" Su padre dijo para chocar las copas nuevamente, los otros se escogieron de hombros. Idiotas...

-x-

Ella salió, los tonos naranjas le iluminaron el rostro: un auto se incendiaba "No se preocupen niños! Y feliz Navidad!" Dijo el conductor por la ventanilla, restando importancia al fuego en su auto "Zim que rayos!?"

"Oye no quérayees a Zim! Fue tu padre!" Ella sin creerlo dirigió su atención al adulto, este tenía las mejillas sonrojadas mientras escondía algo similar a una bazoka en la espalda... qué?

"E-Es Navidad! H-Hay que dejar de lado la negatividad!" Su padre indicó para recarga la bazoka, tratando de zafar.

...

"Muy bien, es sólo apuntar y disparar, presionar aquí, no?" Ella pregunto, su padre estaba sentado sobre la nieve dándole la espalda. Efectivamente ella le quito el arma de pirotecnia. Obviamente el adulto responsable no le diría nada.

"Básicamente"

Dib divertido por la situación le respondió, él tenía una serie en fila de los tipos fuegos artificiales; aunque seguramente no lo eran.

Sin más miramientos mientras ya otras pintaban el cielo, ella probó el arma. El misil salió y tras subir un buen tramo explotó en miles de colores que iluminó un par de kilómetros. Ella abrió los ojos, algo emocionada por los colores, sonrió para tomar otro proyectil.

...

Fueron cinco disparos cuando se cansó, fue divertido: siendo el país que era la fiesta seguía, pero necesitaba un respiro "Aja!" Su padre tomó el arma de pirotecnia en su descuido, ella rodó los ojos ante el infantil hombre: algo que tal vez heredo.

Se dejó caer en la nieve sin darle importancia, al no notar a quien se creía el centro de atención en todo momento observó al alrededor. Lo encontró en el balcón, Zim traía unos biniculares y observaba a la distancia con una mueca sería.

Finalmente el alíen dio un saltó cerca de ella "Profesor el objetivo se encuentra a medio kilómetro, debería apuntar sobre ese edificio a unos metros sur en los próximos seis segundos!" Como si de un soldado indicó, su padre ardió en determinación y puso el único misil que no parecía falso.

"Zim que haces?" Dib le elevó una ceja desde su puesto, aún parecía trabajar sus fuegos artificiales "Me siento generoso, ayudó a mis sirvientes"

No hubo tiempo para preguntar cuando su padre abrió fuego. El misil dejó una estela al surcar el cielo, aunque no parecía que le daría a nada; pero un objeto extraño apareció para ser impactado. La explosión no fue para nada una de bellos colores, fue una que convirtió una bola de fuego; pero nadie parecer notar esto excepto por ellos.

"Esa era una nave irken?"

"Sip"

"Tenn?"

"Oh si"

Zim rió ante la incrédula mirada de Dib, parecía ser que la nave caería en el parqué.

Otra nave apareció en el cielo, con su aguda mirada supo que era la de Zim, seguro sus sirvientes estaban ahí.

"Le di! Era él!?" Su padre festejo, seguramente creyó explotar a Santa "Nah, pero se parecía bastante" El alíen se burló, a lo que ella le dio un golpe en el costado: Zim agachó la mirada para verla con hostilidad, ella le ganó en esa emoción.

"Como sea ya habrá más oportunidad de cazar a Santa" Indicó Dib, al igual que ella seguro creía que eso no sucederá por lo que no tenía importancia.

"Ahora esto será alucinante!" Emocionado tomo distancia con un control cliché de esos con el botón rojo. Estando ellos a una buena distancia, no tuvieron que alejarse.

Los proyectiles salieron de forma ordenadas con sólo segundos de diferencias, una imagen se dibujo tras las explosiones de colores azulados y verdes. El rostro de pie grande... Eso era.. eh.. lindo. Le agradaba pie grande.

"Pie grande~~" Dib dijo con emoción, sus ojos como estrellas su padre aplaudiendo "Pero aún no termina!" Más proyectiles salieron despedidos, estos silbaron.

La imagen de pie grande pareció reír y luego sonrió guiñando un ojo como despidiéndose: un show de sólo un minuto pero bastante bien hecho, quien sabe cuando preparo esto su hermano.

"Fue.. bastante decente" Ella dijo no queriendo dar mucho crédito a Dib, pero este se mostró apreciado de igual manera.

"Bien hecho hijo" Su padre como siempre les dio el pulgar arriba.

"Bueno si, fue bueno pero Zim puede hacer algo mejor" El alíen señaló los restos de lo que fue la pirotecnia un tanto despectivo.

"Pero no tienes preparado nada Zim"

"No mono larva? No preparé nada?" El invasor indago divertido.

"No"

"Para nada"

Ellos por lo menos no lo vieron hacer nada, y a la vista tampoco había algo que demuestre lo contrario.

"Bah tienen razón Zim no hizo nada... Mentiras!"

El alíen saco un controlador para presionar botones rápidamente, al principio nada sucedió; pero pronto se hizo escuchar el sonido de un misil, uno grande.

Fue alto, muy alto: aún así la explosión despejó las nubes y el viento generado llegó hasta ellos, sin buscarlo ella tuvo que tomar de la mano al imbécil para no caer de espalda.

Al abril los ojos estos se llenaron de asombro, en llamas negras y rojas el símbolo de Murder Kombat se dibujo en el cielo. El dragón en la moneda era enorme, casi intimidante... Era algo maravilloso.

"Mmm* No es algo impresionante~?"

"P-Pero cuan-? Como -? Por qué?"

"Oh torpe Dib larva. Verás planeaba usar esto en el verano, nada como un dragón de fuego para sembrar pánico; pero no me gusta espera y esa cosa ocupaba mucho espacio"

"Científico~"

"Pero es seguro?"

"Claro mono-gusano Con las temperaturas bajas y la altura cálculo sólo unos cinco minutos"

"Científico~"

"Papá deja de decir eso!"

Ella apenas los escuchó, su atención estaba en el dragón, le encantaba y no lo podía negar.

Pudo sentir a Zim sentarse a su lado, su padre y hermano al lado de ellos. En silencio observaron el extraño e único espectáculo.

En esa calidez era muy raro querer llorar, muy emocional: como cuando ganó una arma única tras una partida de catorce horas junto a cincuenta jugadores más. El recuerdo aumento emoción, ese lado sensible de ella: que tenía como cualquier ser humano, sólo un poco más escondido. Estaba siendo el tipo de chica que no le gusta ser, pero al diablo.

...

Sólo cuando las llamas cedieron noto que nunca soltó la mano de Zim, al soltarlo este no dijo nada. Ella tampoco lo hizo.

-x-

Qué rayos paso? Pensó ella recostada en su cama, sus ojos en el techo, sentía que tenía la misma expresión que Zim, quien estaba a su lado.

Retroactiva rápida.

Todo pareció terminar pero su padre demostró lo contrario, su inútil plan era esconderse y esperar a Santa: Dib nuevamente demostrando que al ayudar sólo empeorará las cosas, dijo que Santa no llegaría a menos de que durmieran.

Literalmente su padre los tomo a los tres para lanzarlos en sus habitaciones, Dib pregunto por qué su habitación estaba destruida antes de golpear su enorme cabeza contra el marco de su cama: su padre lo considero dormido en su cama, ella esperaba que el idiota no despertara en un par de años.

Luego se repitió la historia con ellos, saber por qué su padre creyó que Zim debía dormir con ella era un misterio: tal vez confiaba en ambos, no es como si fuera a suceder algo. Ó simplemente de momento las prioridades del genio eran otras, lo que era más probable.

Pese a las fieras miradas que lanzó al irken, este se quitó las botas y parte de su disfraz, lo que más le molestaba "Le temo más a tu unidad padre que a ti... Zim no piensa ser internado otra vez" Así el alíen se recostó en el lado derecho de la cama.

Ella había esperado que al volver con un cambio de ropa del baño Zim no estuviera, pero no fue así: claro ella podía condenarlo pero no podría hacer lo que su padre. Así que sobre las cobijas estaban, en silencio: no era tenso, era más bien consentido.

Preguntas surcaban por su cabeza loca, como lo estaba su familia de insana, ella no quedaba muy lejos. Claro que era consiente, de lo que había cuando el idiota a su lado estaba, lo sabía bien pero aceptarlo era algo distinto.

"Por qué viniste Zim?" Mala pregunta se dijo a sí misma, no lo controló, el querer escucharlo pudo más.

"Por qué no abriste mi regalo?"

Wow... Eso la descoloco mal... Ella lo miro con sorpresa, él sostuvo la caja con moño arriba de él con una mano, su expresión pensativa, algo molesta.

"Dame eso Zim"

Exigió algo en su interior se revolvió, inseguridad, Zim dejó el regalo lejos de ella para enfrentarla.

"Zim ya lo hizo y no lo abriste, por qué?"

Definitivamente el incómodo sentimiento se movió en su interior, no le gustaba para nada.

"Devuélvemelo ahora"

"Sólo responde las preguntas"

Ella se crispo como él: qué rayos quería escuchar? Qué no abrió el estúpido obsequió por estar confundida? Qué no quería ver algo que le gustará y sólo aumentará lo que sentía? Qué sin importar lo que hubiera entre ellos nada cambiaría el hecho de que él era un alíen y ella humana? Qué sentía miedo de que al final él escoja su misión sobre ella!? Qué sentía miedo de entregarse para verlo desaparecer, morir o quien sabe qué!? Gaz de guardo sus pensamientos, un rasgo que odiaba a veces.

"Sólo devuelve mi obsequio y lárgate"

Zim fue rápido en su arrebato, su enojo era notable: sobre ella la sostuvo por las muñecas para evitar escape. Sus rostros apenas separados.

"Responde las estúpidas preguntas de Zim"

Gruño con amenaza, su aliento golpeando sus labios.

"O qué?" Ella abrió los ojos para estrechar la mirada, su nariz nuevamente rozando el rostro del imbécil verde.

Zim dio un gruñido, sosteniéndole la mirada con la misma rabia incomprendida.

Y lo hizo, el irken la beso, el choque contra sus labios fue brusco. Gimió y la lengua invasora no se hizo esperar, como una tan larga la suya fue envuelta varias veces haciendo que más gemidos mueran en su garganta.

Besarse para apenas respirar y volver a besarse a ojos cerrados, Zim le soltó las muñecas para recorrer su cuerpo de manera torpe, ella lo imitó.

Metió las manos por debajo de la playera de él, y recorrió los lados para ir hacia la espalda: el pack cada vez más pequeño o el cuerpo cada vez más grande.

Pocas veces se sintió tan calida, pocas veces se sintió tan pequeña ante alguien: Nunca se imagino en los brazos de alguien de esa manera.

"Z-Zim.. qué haces?" No podía imaginar que su voz sonará así, la respiración se le volvió algo agitada: el corazón parecía salir por la garganta.

"No... tengo idea"

El gruñido grave del invasor le dio cosquillas en el cuello, los besos en su piel provocaba corrientes agradables por el cuerpo.

Como iba a saberlo pensó ella, si el alíen ni siquiera sabía que era un beso cuando llegó al planeta: dudaba que haya estudiado algo de sexualidad en esos años. No es que ella fuera una experta, apenas tenía idea del tema.

Las manos del irken bajo por sus lados hasta ir a su trasero, lo apretó y ella gimio en voz alta: vestía sólo una playera y pantalones largos como pijamas, con lo que sentía no imaginaba como sería el contacto sin ropa.

Zim volvió a besarla sin dejar de apretarla, la temperatura estaba distante de la nieve que golpeaba su ventana.

Cuando el irken se detuvo ella abrió un ojo, la mirada intensa del alien le dio un vuelco al corazón, nadie nunca la vio de esa manera y nunca vio algo así en Zim.

"Gaz... yo-"

"¡TE ATRAPE!"

Ante el grito Zim se fue atrás hasta caer en el piso, el golpe sonó duro "Quien rayos interru-!? Es decir yo no estaba-! Yo soy Zim!"

Ella se sentó en el mismo pánico, el grito fue de su padre: miró en la misma dirección que el invasor pero no encontró a su padre en la puerta. Aún así su corazón latía a cien por segundo.

"¡TODOS A LA SALA!"

Dio un ligero brinco ante otro grito, saber que su padre no vio lo ir hacia con Zim sólo le dio un leve alivio.

Al verse nuevamente se encontraron sudorosos, con la ropa en un desastre: sonrojados, muy sonrojados.

"Z-Zim ira a ver que sucede"

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el irken se marchó tratando de arreglar su disfraz de humano. No es como si ella supiera que decir.

Se recostó con un gruñido ¿qué rayos iban a hacer!? Se pregunto con las manos haciendo más desastre en su cabello. Sabían que iban a hacer, lo tenía bastante claro pero que rayos!?

Se revolcó un poco más en su vergüenza, era un desastre, lo sabía bastante bien. Al parecer la adolescencia era de esa manera; pero ella era Gaz, no debería estar exenta de todas esas cosas?

Dio un gemido frustrado dejando la almohada sobre su rostro.

Tras un momento de silencio, se recordó el fruto del desastre, uno de ellos al menos.

Localizó al obsequio tirado en el piso, se sentó en el lateral de la cama y lo tomo. Le dio una fiera mirada: lo abriría, terminaría con esa estupidez de una por todas.

-x-

Zim cayó hacia adelante cuando lo taclèo, su quijada contra el piso se hizo escuchar "Pero que rayos!?"

"Gracias! Gracias! Como lo-! Yo pensé-! Creía que-!"

Ella se cortó a si misma sin poder contenerse, estrechó al alíen con cada gramo de su ser.

"Ok! Ok! Sólo deja de sacarme el squidli spooch!"

Ella no pudo escucharlo, lo apretó con más ánimo escuchando huesos tronar. El pack actuó de forma automática y le dio una descarga, una que sin dudas mataría a cualquier otro; pero ella apenas lo sintió aunque fue un buen estímulo para hacerla reaccionar.

Ella lo libero finalmente, se sentó y le dio espacio. Zim también lo hizo para girarse: hizo tronar su espalda con un quejido "De verdad Gaz? De ver-!?"

No pudo dejarle terminar, volvió a táclearlo, está vez lo besó: estrechó y besó más sin siguiera respirar. Zim pataleo para que lo soltara pero ella no lo dejaría ir.

"Oh vamos! Primero papá trata de matarme y ahora esto!? Denme un respiro!"

Dib interrumpió el momento, para alivio de Zim: ella se separó del alíen sin molestarse, no podía. Le tendió la mano al irken y este la tomo con cierto miedo.

"Como lo conseguiste! No mejor no me digas!" Emocionada alzó el collar, con orgullo, de manera soñadora. La gema brillo aun con la poca luz que había.

"Oye yo conozco esa gema, trate de conseguirla pero era imposible"

Dib señaló, tenía una mano en la cabeza sobre la venda "Jeje* perdedor" Zim se burló, cruzando los brazos con superioridad.

Su hermano no había exagerado, realmente conseguir la gema era algo imposible, al menos para ella lo sería. Pero ahora la tenía y no cabía en si lo feliz que era, no recordaba ser tan feliz antes.

No es como si la joyería le importará realmente, podían darle un diamante y ella lo vendería para comprar algún juego o pizza. Pero el Porcino rozado era más que una gema.

Sólo cinco de estos rubís fueron creados, por El cerdo de la pizza cuando este llegó a la cúspide de la comida rápida, la más dominante. Cuatro de estos fueron adquiridas por sumas ridículamente altas, dinero que ella sólo podía imaginar. Pero el quinto fue el premio del torneo mundial fan del cerdo de la pizza, aquel realmente digno se quedaría con el último Porcino rozado.

Ella ilusamente se creyó digna pero quedó eliminada en primera ronda, no estaba a la altura de personas que prácticamente vivían en El cerdo de la pizza. De aquellos que sólo comían pizza e incluso la bebían, estaban tan lejos que era absurdo.

Sucedió durante el encierro de Dib y Zim, fue gracias a su padre que no resintió la derrota, eso y que se convenció de que simplemente no fue para ella.

Pero ya nada importaba, porque ahora la gema estaba en sus manos: su confusión, su familia loca y todos sus problemas se dejaron de lado. Un nuevo queilibro universal fue creado, uno donde ella era feliz.

"Esto huele a ilegalidad por todas partes"

"¡Mentiras! Sucio mono larva! Zim no volverá al manicomio! Él está en ley!"

"Bien y como lo conseguiste?"

"Uno de los cinco dueños quería algo así que hicimos un trato"

"Que cosa?"

"Pues, quería vivir"

"Oye! Definitivamente suena a algo ilegal!"

"No es cierto! Tenía una enfermedad incurable para tu estúpida raza! Yo siendo un genio encontré la cura! Pero la destruí luego de usarla en él! No creas que voy a ayudar a la estúpida humanidad"

"Qué!?... espera qué!? Hay me haces doler la cabeza"

Ella apenas los escuchó, observaba feliz como una niña el cerdo dentro del rubí: en la parte de oro detrás tenía el sello del cerdo de la pizza para demostrar la autenticidad.

"Chicos bajes ahora!"

Su padre quien también parecía feliz, llamó nuevamente.

Ella fue la primera en bajar casi dando saltitos, sentía cierto miedo en las miradas en su espalda: seguro se veía anti-natural pero se sentía natural y era lo que importaba.

-x-

Ella estaba feliz, su padre estaba feliz, Zim y Dib estaban algo consternados.

"Oye, oye es el monstruo Noel, dijiste que no era real"

"Es Papá Noel, y no creía que era real"

Atado por unas cadenas y golpeado, cortesías de su padre: un hombre obeso con barba blanca y traje rojo se encontraba en el suelo de su sala.

"Bien, bien sabía que un día te encontraría rata gorda. Me encargaré de que no vuelvas a romper las ilusiones de los niños con tus medias del mal" Su padre indicó con una risa, tenía su bate y este tenía un poco de sangre.

"Por favor ayúdenme! No soy Santa! Soy un homicida que trataba de matarlos!"

"Como rayos eso es mejor!?"

Dib no se contuvo en su indignación, ella y Zim se rieron: era tan sin sentido.

"Bien si no eres Santa como explicas tu saco mágico?... quiero un nuevo bate " Su padre metió la mano en el gran saco y efectivamente obtuvo su obsequio. Hizo dos veces más la prueba para demostrar el hecho "mágico"

"Oye eso interesa a Zim" El irken se acercó al sacó "Quisiera que Gir estuviera aquí" Metió la mano y busco con concentración.

"Que tonto eso no va a fun-"

"Holis~~ Feliz Navidad~~" Zim saco a Gir de la antena, el robot parecía alegre a pesar de estar bastante maltratado "Quiero que Gir vuelva donde estaba" El irken pidió y volvió a meter en el saco al robot, este desapareció dentro al instante.

Zim rió malignamente, ella río porque Dib tenía la boca abierta a más no poder.

"Quisiera los pantalones que está usando Dib Membrana" En un presto la ropa interior con aliens de su hermano quedó a la vista, ella junto al invasor estallaron en carcajadas.

"Oh vamos! Es enserio!?" Como podía trato de cubrir su vergüenza, su rostro rojo.

Zim le lanzó sus pantalones cuando se cansó de reír de Dib, ella tomo asiento a su lado para intentar sacar algo del saco.

"Quiero una recién orneada pizza completa del cerdo de la pizza, en su caja por supuesto" Pidió para sacar una gran caja de cartón, el aroma conocido de pizza lleno el ambiente y le abrió el apetito.

"Ahora que pedirá Zim?... Oh claro! Quisiera saber que pedir!" Una lista salió del sacó "Oh está me fascina"

"Zim quiere la espada de Gesshis Khan!" Tras un momento y con esfuerzo una hoja negra apareció, sorpresa al ver una mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

"!?¡!¿?"

Un asiático grande del torso para arriba apareció, traía una armadura muy antigua al parecer "-N-No estaba descansado Gran Khan?-" Zim dijo nervioso algo que ella no entendió, el extraño hecho no impidió que siguiera comiendo.

"-La espada le pertenece a quien encuentre mi tumba-" El sujeto dijo en otro idioma eso, sus ojos similar a un águila se estrecharon con autoridad "-s-si! Lo lamentó!-"

"Que la espada de Gesshis Khan vuelva a donde pertenece!" Pidió Zim "Hey!" Dijo ella cuando el sujeto le quitó un trozo de pizza para luego desaparecer en el saco.

"Era Gesshis Khan~~~" Con estrellas en los ojos dijo Zim, emocionado, ella se río por lo bajo.

"Que tonto"

Dib también tomo asiento para jugar con el saco.

-x-

Mientras ellos se divertían con el saco, su padre seguía interrogando a Santa "Se lo juro! Soy un desquiciado del futuro que llegó a destruir la humanidad! El saco es tecnología del futuro!" El gordo insistió, cada vez sus respuestas más y más oscuras.

"Santa deja de decir esas cosas, no tiene caso"

Dib pidió, en su regazo un perro escamado muy feo dormía: un chupacabras bebe al parecer. También había otras cosas fresas paranormales.

"Si humano obeso, oh directo al paderon!" Zim tenía un puro sin encender en su boca, traía un sombrero militar de un tal Skalin y un traje chino de Maou. Entre otras cosas como unas katanas, para alguien que odiaba la humanidad si que sabía de un lado de su historia.

Ella por su lado era alguien de gustos simple, algunos artículos del Cerdo de la pizza únicos que no logró conseguir. Videojuegos que ya no se encontraban entre otras cosas.

"De verdad no soy Santa!"

Hubo un sonido que llamo la atención de todos, fue en el techo y se trasladó hacia la gran ventana de la sala: era Rodolfo quien quedó enredado en las luces "Sólo tiene la nariz roja por las adicciones! Planeaba cocinarlo este verano!"

"Santa qué rayos!?"

Dib agitó el puño, realmente parecía ceder ante la idea de eliminar a Santa.

"Oye esto no está bien"

"Qué? Qué mi papá valla a desaparecer a Santa? O qué Gaz sea tan feliz que da miedo? O qué sigues aquí?"

Su hermano cuestionó con brusquedad, ella no se dejó afectar de ninguna manera por esto "No, no, nada de eso, el traje que me dieron del reno estaba mal" Dijo Zim analizando a Rodolfo, a veces era tan lindo cuando hacia el tonto.

"Muy bien, es todo! Como nadie tiene los pies en la tierra es mi deber ser el faro de cordura"

Dib se puso de pie tras dejar a Chupi en el suelo "Papá no puedes eliminar a Santa"

"No puedo elique?"

Su padre estaba apuntó de echar nafta sobre Papá Noel. Su hermano se llevó las manos a la cabeza, parecía doloroso por los que pasaba.

"Chicos apóyenme"

Les pidió a ellos, quienes se miraron con Zim "Me quedo con el saco!" "Nooo" Ella lamentó ya que el alíen se le adelantó: oh bueno, no es como si no pudiera ir a su casa a usar el saco, pensó con optimismo.

"Hijos de... Muy bien escuchen! De verdad quieren dejar a millones de niños sin Santa por sus deseos egoístas?"

Dib cuestionó con lo que pareció su mejor jugada.

"Eso es ciencia!" Alegremente su padre dijo.

"Mha*" Ella se encogió de hombros, podría ser muy feliz pero el resto del mundo ajeno a su casa le era indiferente.

"Qué..? Qué tratas de decir?" Zim ni siquiera parecía capaz de entender la pregunta.

"Por qué no lo llevamos a votación?"

Santa por primera vez pareció racional, su padre comenzó a hincarle la mejilla con el bate "Ahhh? Crees que puedes hablar sin permiso escoria? Ehh?" Como un mafioso de mala muerte, indago el hombre más culto del mundo.

"Papá basta, Santa tiene razón"

Tras un momento de gruñidos su padre cedió.

"Bien quien quiera azar al cerdo levante la mano" Su padre y Zim alzaron la derecha.

"Quien quiera dejar ir a Santa?" Obviamente Santa y Dib levantaron la mano, el gordo como pudo.

Inmediatamente todos los ojos sobre ella, quien se río de lo tonto que eran "Por qué no sólo le piden al sacó la mejor solución?"

Ante su brillante respuesta su padre, hermano y Zim chasquearon los dedos al caer en cuenta de eso. Santa pareció nervioso.

"Quisiera saber que es mejor para el mundo, eliminar a Santa o-" Zim no pudo terminar cuando el saco le escupió un papel.

"Asen al cerdo" Leyó el invasor un tanto incrédulo.

"Zim no puede decir eso!"

Dib le arrebató el papel indignado, leyó con el ceño fruncido "Asen al cerdo"

"Santa qué rayos le hiciste al saco!?"

Dib se giró al gordo que parecía cabizbajo.

"Bien todo resuelto"

Ella fue la única en notar como Rodolfo afuera parecía alterado, no por lo que sucedía adentro, parecía señalar hacia afuera.

Fue una explosión que por suerte no llegó a eso, a un lado de la ventana estaba incrustada la nave de Zim.

"Ahora saco!" Grito Santa y el saco dio un salto y choco al hombre obeso, ambos atravesaron la ventana destrozando en parte a Santa. Rodolfo logró soltarse y tomo a su amo del cuello para alzar el vuelo.

"JOJOJO HIJOS DE-" Zim Le cubrió los oídos así que no pudo continuar escuchando, pero se hizo una buena idea de lo dicho por Papá Noel.

"NO! NOO! NOOOooooo!"

Su padre desolado cayó de rodillas con los brazos al lado del cuerpo, parecía en blanco.

"Zim estas bien!? Vinimos a rescatarte!" La nave del irken se abrió, sus sirvientes parecían muy maltratados sobretodo Skoodge.

"Prrff* Blivh please! Quien necesita un rescate. Pero ya que están aquí lleven mis cosas, y cuidadito con las katanas de Musashy"

Zim ordenó y rápidamente fue obedecido, bueno en parte ya que Gir fue a reírse de su padre sin ninguna reserva.

"Pero qué?... Qué? Bah* como sea me duele la cabeza, ven Chupi creo que hay algo de cabra en el refri" Su hermano tomo a su mascota nueva y se retiró.

Ella se puso de pie limpiando algo de pared que quedó en su pantalón.

"Bien, Zim supone que eso fue todo"

"Básicamente"

Se sentía algo torpe, pero en el bien sentido.

"Adiós Gaz" Él se giró y le dio un beso rápido, ella se río ante el gesto "Si, y gracias"

Despidió ella, sin dudas sin el alíen nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Zim se encogió de hombros con una de sus medias sonrisas de superioridad.

Luego el alíen se acercó a su padre.

"Así que profesor... Zim se manoseo y besuqueo bastante con su hija Gaz... Le tengo mucho respeto y miedo así que creí que debería ser sincero con eso"

No hubo respuesta así que Zim tomó a Gir para saltar a su nave, luego se marcharon con un feliz Navidad.

Ella se dirigió a su habitación sin más, realmente creía que su felicidad era imperdurable; pero las palabras de Zim hicieron que cada centímetro de su piel ardiera... ¿¡Por qué rayos le dijo eso a su padre!?"

-x-

Dib bajo por un poco de agua, en la sala noto a su padre en el mismo lugar.

"Oye papá creo que fue suficiente"

Dijo pero no hubo respuesta, hubiera seguido su camino pero el sonido de algo cayendo lo detuvo.

Un paquete quedó delante de su padre, el típico regalo navideño pareció a punto de explotar, lo hizo de hecho: cientos de medias salieron volando.

"¡AHHHHHHH!"

Su padre se puso de pie con el grito en alto, se tomo de la cabeza para huir al laboratorio.

"Y yo soy el loco" Dib se encogió de hombros para ir en busca de su agua.

-x-

Gaz estaba en un parque artístico, sentada en una columna de lado. Disfrutaba de un juego clásico bajo un árbol: el clima era frío a pesar del sol y de la carencia de la nieve por ello su chándal y falda hasta debajo de sus rodillas.

Lejos de la locura de hace tres días, estaba más revuelta: no pudiendo evitar sentir lo que sentía se decidió a arriesgarse. Claro que daría su esfuerzo máximo para conseguirlo. Como con los videojuegos.

Así que luego de tres días como si de algo destinado escuchó a un perro hablar, el pequeño ser verde que caminaba sobre sus dos patas traseras la señaló "Heyyyy Gazzzzzy!"

Ella sólo alzó las manos, más para el dueño del robot mal disfrazado que nada "Yooo" Dijo Zim, chándal rojo y camiseta rosa: pantalones y botas negras.

Tomo asiento a su lado, Gir se dirigió hacia un puesto ambulante de salchichas.

"Space invader" Ella le abrió un ojo, el irken tenía estrellas en los ojos ante su juego favorito. Se sonrojo ante la luz con la que veía al alíen, bien se decidió a algo pero no era tan fácil.

Con una sonrisa Zim saco su consola portátil, buscando en su registro el juego.

Ella volvió la mirada a su propia pantalla.

...

Fueron unos quince minutos de juego, Gir luego de un par de salchichas y sodas quedó dormido a un lado.

Al jugar en cooperativo los juegos no era muy un reto, excepto por los nuevos. Pero ella estaba distraída, era algo obvio: sentía el collar debajo de su chándal como algo que la empuja a decir algo.

"Sabes... Zim quería preguntarte algo cuando te dio el regalo"

Hum* Ella musito, sintió un cambio de ambiente o sólo era su ansiedad y paranoia?

No sabía si ver o no al invasor, definitivamente había un cambio de ambiente.

"Zim.. Zim..."

Definitivamente algo grande sucedía! El pánico y los nervios calaron con rapidez. Era "Ese" momento? Lo sentía muy pronto! No, ya se habían saltado un par de escalones de hecho. Lo hicieron? Habían salido y besado así como abrazado, pero... pero...

"... Quieres ser la novia de Zim?"

...EH...

..?

.?

"C-Claro, por qué no?" Ni siquiera sabe como respondió eso, ni siquiera si debió decirlo asi.

"Genial!... victoria" Zim miro en otra dirección, ella lo hizo en la contraria "Si, genial"

Tras un momento de eliminación de vergüenza.

Finalmente se vieron, ella se río "Sabes, creía que si algo así sucedía harías uno de tus planes" Todo fue como demasiado normal, que Sin dudas fue una buena decisión.

"Queeeee? Zim sabía que está era la manera"

Ella noto como el irken hacia cierto movimientos con su mano, ella viro hacia un árbol no muy lejos. Detrás del árbol salieron Skoodge y Mini-Moose, también la nave y un par de seres vestidos de esqueletos, o eran esqueletos? Qué rayos planeaba?

"Como sea! Pasemos a los besos"

Avergonzado Zim la giró y besó, ella se río contra sus labios "Estupido" Dijo para besarlo ella.

Con sus labios unidos tubo una buena sensación, las cosas irían bien.

Sonriendo volvieron a su juego. Más cerca que antes, bajo otra luz en sus ojos ante los del otro.

"Hay me encanta los finales felices~" Gir dijo para girarse y seguir durmiendo.

-x-

YEAH FINAL

Me gusto el resultado, apelo siempre al lado suave de Gaz y su anhelo de algo más normal en su vida. Y realmente me guió más por la Gaz del comic, me es más fácil de describir: una punk amante de los videojuegos y la pizza del cerdo de la pizza! Alguien que ríe, sonríe y se burla de manera algo tonta e infantil.

Dib y Zim fueron a la casa de la risa! Como no cambiarían con algo así!?

Me gusta pensar en el invasor como alguien sumamente narcisista, con gusto por las cosas pequeñas y lindas (como Gaz o Gir .) También hay del comic en el, sarcástico y algo infantil-.-

Dib esta como una cabra y este fic no lo representa, simplemente lo use para llenar espacio.

El profesor tiene serios problemas, no crean que algo de lo que hace tiene sentido :P

Eso es todo! Perdón si no hubo suficiente Gir

Adiue feliz navidad pasada XD


End file.
